A Summer's In Love
by Inquisitive1
Summary: My First Dawn/Angel fic. AU. Angel is human no vampires or Slayers. Dawn and Angel live together
1. Title Page

Title: A Summers In Love  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com or 2inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: Overall PG13  
Distribution: Sooner or later at my site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction  
Fanfiction.net: inquisitive1  
Yahoogroups: mine and several others  
If you want it just ask  
Disclaimer: The only characters you don't recognize are mine  
Summary: AU. Angel is human no vampires or Slayers. Dawn and Angel live together when something happens to break them apart... then bring them together.  
---- 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
'2 years. Almost 2 years since my Mom and sister died. A year and a half since I returned to LA to live with Buffy's ex-boyfriend Angel McKenna.  
Probably wondering why my sister's ex. Well Angel's rich and in the eyes of children's services way more suited to take care of me then any of my sister's other friends. Angel and Buffy dated when she was in high school. He's five years older than Buffy and nine from me.  
Now you probably wonder why I'm living with Angel rather than my Dad. Well that's easy.... Hank Summers is too busy banging his secretary to be bothered with raising me. So he signed over custody of me to Angel. I was glad I like Angel... he's way nicer than Dad.'  
"Dawn dinner's ready" Angel yells  
"Be right there" Dawn returns. She closes her journal shoving it under her pillow. Sixteen year old Dawn hops off her bed hurrying out of her room downstairs. She enters the kitchen where she finds Angel pouring their drinks  
"How was school?" Angel asks glancing at Dawn  
"Same as always" she shrugs "how was work?"  
"Boring meetings all day"  
"I told you we should have played hooky and gone out and done something fun" Dawn says punching him on the arm  
Angel smiles fondly at her "Yes well we didn't"  
Dawn picks up the drinks carrying them to the table "Don't you have any plans for tonight?" she asks  
"No" he replies "I was supposed to meet up with Darla but she had to go out of town last minute."  
"Don't sound too upset" Dawn remarks lifting her brow  
Angel sets a plate of food before her on the table "Why would I be? Darla and I are friends that's all." he sits down at the table across from her  
"You see that but she doesn't" Dawn says. At the look on Angel's face she rolls her eyes "Angel you really don't see it do you. Its so obvious. I mean Darla is not an actress. Why do you think she puts up with me? Answer she thinks I have some influence over you."  
"Darla and I have been over for a long time Dawn. She hasn't and won't change enough for me to even think of her as anything more than a friend."  
"OK but Darla doesn't seem like the type to back down. She wants you back Angel."  
Angel shrugs "Don't you have plans with Rick?"  
"No the dork cancelled to hang out with the guys" she scowls  
"Movie?"  
"Sure" Dawn grins  
Angel grins back "Let's finish up and get the kitchen cleaned up first"  
  
Hour later  
'I'm 25 years old and caring for my deceased ex-girlfriend's 16 year old sister.' Angel watches as Dawn laughs 'Dawn is the closest thing I have to a family.'  
Dawn looks up sensing Angel's eyes on her and flashes him a quick smile before turning back to the TV.  
'Dawn's grown up a lot since Joyce and Buffy died. Even so I still remember the little girl I met all those years.' Angel mentally shakes his head 'Movie. Lose deep thoughts for now'  
  
After midnight  
Angel awakens to the TV on to find Dawn asleep beside him her head on his arm. He smiles faintly remembering the times the Summers girls would fall asleep against him as they watched movies. 'I miss those nights' he blinks back tears. He grabs the remote turning off the TV. He shifts Dawn laying her on the couch he covers her with a blanket as he turns off the lamp. "Good night Dawnie" he says softly  
  
8AM  
Angel pulls his black BMW up infront of the highschool "Need a note?"  
"Don't have time" Dawn says hurried  
"I'll call the attendence office and explain" he assures  
"Thanks" Dawn leans over kissing his cheek "Bye" she says jumping out of the car  
"I'll have your car taken to the mechanics. Need me to pick you up?"  
"No I'll bum a ride"  
"Call if you can't"  
" 'kay" she slams the door hurrying up the stairs into the building to her first period class. "Sorry" she apologizes to her teacher  
"Your late Miss Summers" the teacher chastises  
"Car wouldn't start. Had to get a ride."  
"Note?" teacher asks  
"Didn't have time. Angel will call the attendance office later"  
The teacher nods  
  
Lunchtime  
Dawn and her three friends Joanne Blakely, Tanya Vanski and Lauren Lanson sit down as one of the cafeteria table laughing  
"So Dawn why were you late?" asks the blonde haired Joanne  
"Like I said the car wouldn't start"  
"Nothing to do with your hunky guardian?" redhaired Tanya smirks  
"No" Dawn shakes her head  
"You are so lucky to share a house with him" Lauren sighs "he is so gorgeous"  
"Come on guys Angel's my friend he's almost would've been my brother-in-law. He dated my sister."  
"Uh Dawn that maybe but he is one hot stud. Don't tell us you haven't had some killer dreams about him" Tanya snickers  
Dawn looks away  
The girls grin "You have" Joanne smirks  
Dawn shrugs "A few times" she admits  
Tanya sighs "Man I'd love to do him"  
"Tanya" Dawn yelps "come on stop it"  
"Dawn's blushing" Tanya teases  
"Guys come on Angel's Angel. He's still in love with my sister" Dawn reminds "Now can we stop talking about Angel" she pleads  
"Oh fine" Tanya grumbles  
  
After School  
"Dawn they were just teasing." Lauren reminds her best friend as she drives  
"I know" Dawn nods "Its just... Angel is my friend above all"  
"Yet your finding yourself attracted to him" Lauren nods  
"Yeah" Dawn admits "very attracted." she rubs the back of her neck "even though I'm attracted to him I can't forget how much he loved Buffy and she loved him." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
2 months later  
Angel sighs finding Dawn on the couch watching home movies of her, Joyce and Buffy "Dawnie are you hungry?"  
Dawn shakes her head  
Angel sits beside her "You OK?"  
"Yeah. Not bursting into tears" she gives him a weak smile "big improvement"  
Angel smiles pulling Dawn into his arms hugging her "Cryings not a big deal."  
Dawn closes her eyes revelling in the feeling of Angel hugging her "I know" she pulls back "Thanks Angel."  
"For what?" he asks quizzically  
"For taking care of me. And putting up with my tantrums"  
Angel smiles "No problem Mouse"  
Dawn groans "Angel I'm too old for that nickname"  
Angel kisses her forehead "Pizza for dinner?"  
Dawn nods grinning "Sure"  
"Good"  
Dawn watches as Angel walks out of the livingroom 'Two years today Mommy. I miss you'  
  
Month later  
"Happy birthday" Angel says as Dawn enters the kitchen  
"Yeah yeah yeah" Dawn grumbles sitting at the table "its my birthday"  
Angel sets a plate of blueberry pancakes infront of Dawn "Still avoiding your birthday?"  
"I don't avoid it... I just don't celebrate it. Mom was the one who made a big deal out of birthdays"  
"I remember" Angel smiles faintly remembering Joyce's reactions to her daughters birthdays  
"I gotta go. I'm going to be late" Dawn says taking a quick bite of her pancakes "Thanks"  
  
Evening  
"Here" Angel hands Dawn a box "Happy Birthday Dawn" he smiles  
Dawn takes the box holding it on her lap she opens it grinning when she finds a Palm Pilot. She grins at Angel "Thanks Angel your the best"  
"Its also able to send emails. But Dawnie please no sending emails during class"  
"I won't" Dawn assures setting the box aside "Thanks Angel" she hugs him  
"Your welcome" he smiles hugging her back "Now how about we go snag some ice cream"  
"Yeah" Dawn jumps up following Angel into the kitchen  
"How was your day?" he asks opening the freezer  
Dawn looks Angel over the mentally shakes her head 'Damn it Dawn its Angel' "Uh fine" she says looking away  
"Did your Dad call?" Angel asks looking at the teen  
"No I don't even know where he is"  
Angel sets the carton of ice cream down on the counter "Bowl or carton?"  
"Carton"  
Angel smiles handing Dawn a spoon  
Dawn grins digging in "I love ice cream" she sighs taking a bite  
"You always have" Angel says looking at her thoughtfully "I remember the time your Mom asked me to keep an eye on you while she ran some errands"  
Dawn giggles "We finished off Buffy's private ice cream stash"  
"She wasn't happy about that" Angel chuckles  
Dawn sobers "I miss them"  
Angel nods "So do I"  
The two sit there silently eating ice cream  
  
Next Day  
"So what did you do last night?" Tanya asks  
"Hung out with Angel and ate ice cream" Dawn shrugs  
"You two spend a lot of time together" Joanne remarks  
"Angel's a firm believer in talking" Dawn says "Its how he was raised. He once told me that the rule in his house was that everyone had to be home for dinner. When I moved in he made one straight rule... one night a week we have dinner together no matter what."  
"I'd love to spend time with him" Tanya sighs  
"Dawn you ever seen him in the buff?" Joanne asks curiously a smile on her face  
"Guys come on" Dawn says embarassed  
"Have you?" Lauren asks  
"No" Dawn answers  
"Ever thought of taking a peek?" Tanya asks with a grin  
"No" Dawn says quickly  
"Sure you haven't" Tanya smirks  
"Come on guys new topic" Dawn pleads  
  
Over a month later  
i'Todays the day. Exactly 2 years since Buffy died' /i Dawn pauses in her writing for a moment then continues i 'Angel's been drinking since he got home from work. He's sitting at the kitchen table looking through photo albulms and drinking.  
Poor Angel... he loved Buffy so much. He still does I see it in his eyes.  
I wish a guy like Angel would love me like Angel loves Buffy.' /i  
Dawn looks at a picture of her, Buffy and Angel sitting on her nightstand then back at her journal she writes again  
i 'I hope one day Angel will be happy again. Like he was with Buffy. I know its not Darla who will make him happy.' /i  
Dawn closes her eyes "I can" she sighs "what am I thinking?!" she shakes her head closing her journal she sets it on her nightstand  
  
After midnight  
"NO" Dawn awakens with a gasp tears streaming down her face. She wipes at them as she stands making her way out of her room down the stairs. She enters the livingroom where she finds Angel staring at a picture of he and Buffy. She touches his shoulder  
Angel looks up at Dawn "Dawn its late. What are you doing up?"  
"Nightmare" she answers sitting on the arm of the recliner "You been to bed?"  
"No" Angel closes his eyes  
Dawn leans against him "I miss her too"  
After a moment Angel looks at her "You've been crying" he remarks wiping at the tears on her cheek  
"I had a dream"  
"About Buffy" he nods "I have those too. Almost every time I close my eyes" he blinks back tears "She brought me back"  
Dawn sniffles "I miss them Angel" she says tears beginning to fall  
"Don't cry Dawnie" he lifts his hand to her cheek  
Unconsciously Dawn nuzzles his hand "Your crying" she says touching his cheek  
Angel pulls her onto his lap "Don't cry Dawnie" he kisses her forehead  
Dawn looks at him  
Angel kisses her cheek gently  
Dawn wipes away his tears then kisses his cheek  
After a second Angel leans in kissing Dawn on the lips. He pulls back 'Strawberries' he thinks before kissing her again.  
Dawn moans as he deepens the kiss her hands clutching at his shirt  
While later Dawn moans as Angel's naked body covers hers  
"Dawn?"  
Dawn touches his lips with her finger "I just want one night to forget. To not feel as though I'm dying. One night" she replaces her finger with her lips "Please" she whispers kissing him desperately  
  
Midmorning  
Angel awakens to the sound of the phone ringing. Blindly he grabs it "What?" he says groggily  
"Uh sir you have a meeting in half an hour" the secretary reminds  
Angel frowns feeling a warm body curled up against his "Reschedule it. I won't be coming in today." he hangs up shifting he groans seeing who it is. 'Dawn' he sits up running his fingers through his hair 'I had sex with Dawn' he realizes noticing that their both naked. Quickly he gets out of bed pulling on some clothes  
Dawn feels the bed shift she keeps her eyes closed until she hears the bedroom door close. 'He's feeling guilty' she gets out of bed pulling on her discarded pajamas. 'I can't let him feel like this.' she sets her jaw walking out of Angel's room into her own.  
  
Hour later  
Angel walks up the stairs from his basement exercise room to find Dawn at the counter in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper "Dawn"  
Dawn looks up "Still some coffee left"  
"Dawn we need to talk about what happened last night"  
Dawn takes a drink of her coffee "Angel its fine. We got caught up in our emotions and things got out of hand."  
"Dawn... I'm sorry I let things get out of hand. My drinking not an excuse for what happened thought it was a part of it."  
"Angel no worries. It happened... it won't happen again. Its no ones fault. We'll chalk it up to comfort gone further than normal." she sets her mug in the sink passing Angel she scrunches up her nose. "Shower before you sit on the couch." she stands on her tiptoes kissing his cheek "We cool?"  
Angel nods reluctantly "Dawn... I don't want what happened to ruin things between us. Your too important to me to lose"  
"Then we won't let it come between us" she assures walking to the door she pauses "Thank you Angel"  
"For what?"  
Dawn looks at him with a faint smile "For the first time since Buffy's death I didn't wake up screaming and crying. I think I might have had a moment of peace. Thank you."  
As she disappears Angel closes his eyes "I know the feeling"  
Dawn enters her bedroom closing her eyes she takes a deep breath. After a few moments she goes to her nightstand taking out her journal. She settles on her bed beginning to write.  
i 'Last night my dream came true. I had sex with Angel.' /i  
She smiles faintly  
i 'I think we did more than have sex... we made love. We kissed and I found myself in bed his naked body covering mine.  
God his body. I always knew he had a great body but wow. He's so strong yet so gentle. When he realized I was a virgin he was tender. He felt so good inside me... so right. I've never felt as safe as last night in his bed.' /i  
Dawn glances at the picture of her, Buffy and Angel then sighs  
i 'I think I'm in love with him, the man my sister loved more than anything. I've always loved him as a brother or as a friend but now... I think I'm in love with him.' /i  
'I'm so sorry Buffy' Dawn blinks back tears closing her journal she picks up the picture absently touching Angel's face. With a sigh she shoves the picture in her nightstand drawer  
her head closing her journal she sets it on her nightstand  
  
After midnight  
"NO" Dawn awakens with a gasp tears streaming down her face. She wipes at them as she stands making her way out of her room down the stairs. She enters the livingroom where she finds Angel staring at a picture of he and Buffy. She touches his shoulder  
Angel looks up at Dawn "Dawn its late. What are you doing up?"  
"Nightmare" she answers sitting on the arm of the recliner "You been to bed?"  
"No" Angel closes his eyes  
Dawn leans against him "I miss her too"  
After a moment Angel looks at her "You've been crying" he remarks wiping at the tears on her cheek  
"I had a dream"  
"About Buffy" he nods "I have those too. Almost every time I close my eyes" he blinks back tears "She brought me back"  
Dawn sniffles "I miss them Angel" she says tears beginning to fall  
"Don't cry Dawnie" he lifts his hand to her cheek  
Unconsciously Dawn nuzzles his hand "Your crying" she says touching his cheek  
Angel pulls her onto his lap "Don't cry Dawnie" he kisses her forehead  
Dawn looks at him  
Angel kisses her cheek gently  
Dawn wipes away his tears then kisses his cheek  
After a second Angel leans in kissing Dawn on the lips. He pulls back 'Strawberries' he thinks before kissing her again.  
Dawn moans as he deepens the kiss her hands clutching at his shirt  
While later Dawn moans as Angel's naked body covers hers  
"Dawn?"  
Dawn touches his lips with her finger "I just want one night to forget. To not feel as though I'm dying. One night" she replaces her finger with her lips "Please" she whispers kissing him desperately  
  
Midmorning  
Angel awakens to the sound of the phone ringing. Blindly he grabs it "What?" he says groggily  
"Uh sir you have a meeting in half an hour" the secretary reminds  
Angel frowns feeling a warm body curled up against his "Reschedule it. I won't be coming in today." he hangs up shifting he groans seeing who it is. 'Dawn' he sits up running his fingers through his hair 'I had sex with Dawn' he realizes noticing that their both naked. Quickly he gets out of bed pulling on some clothes  
Dawn feels the bed shift she keeps her eyes closed until she hears the bedroom door close. 'He's feeling guilty' she gets out of bed pulling on her discarded pajamas. 'I can't let him feel like this.' she sets her jaw walking out of Angel's room into her own.  
  
Hour later  
Angel walks up the stairs from his basement exercise room to find Dawn at the counter in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper "Dawn"  
Dawn looks up "Still some coffee left"  
"Dawn we need to talk about what happened last night"  
Dawn takes a drink of her coffee "Angel its fine. We got caught up in our emotions and things got out of hand."  
"Dawn... I'm sorry I let things get out of hand. My drinking not an excuse for what happened thought it was a part of it."  
"Angel no worries. It happened... it won't happen again. Its no ones fault. We'll chalk it up to comfort gone further than normal." she sets her mug in the sink passing Angel she scrunches up her nose. "Shower before you sit on the couch." she stands on her tiptoes kissing his cheek "We cool?"  
Angel nods reluctantly "Dawn... I don't want what happened to ruin things between us. Your too important to me to lose"  
"Then we won't let it come between us" she assures walking to the door she pauses "Thank you Angel"  
"For what?"  
Dawn looks at him with a faint smile "For the first time since Buffy's death I didn't wake up screaming and crying. I think I might have had a moment of peace. Thank you."  
As she disappears Angel closes his eyes "I know the feeling"  
Dawn enters her bedroom closing her eyes she takes a deep breath. After a few moments she goes to her nightstand taking out her journal. She settles on her bed beginning to write.  
'Last night my dream came true. I had sex with Angel.'   
She smiles faintly  
'I think we did more than have sex... we made love. We kissed and I found myself in bed his naked body covering mine.  
God… his body. I always knew he had a great body but wow. He's so strong yet so gentle. When he realized I was a virgin he was tender. He felt so good inside me... so right. I've never felt as safe as last night in his bed.'  
Dawn glances at the picture of her, Buffy and Angel then sighs  
'I think I'm in love with him, the man my sister loved more than anything. I've always loved him as a brother or as a friend but now... I think I'm in love with him.'  
'I'm so sorry Buffy' Dawn blinks back tears closing her journal she picks up the picture absently touching Angel's face. With a sigh she shoves the picture in her nightstand drawer 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Couple weeks later  
"Angel are you paying attention?" Darla demands  
Angel looks at his former girlfriend "Huh"  
Darla sighs "What's wrong Angel? You've been so distant lately"  
"Nothings wrong. I've got a lot on my mind"  
"Dawn?"  
"No" he says quickly  
"Okay" she drawls suspiciously "Well I heard some news"  
Angel takes a drink of his water "Yeah?"  
"I got a call from Danielle"  
"How is she?" Angel asks at the mention of their highschool friend  
"She's pregnant... due in 7 months"  
Angel pauses "That's great." he glances at his watch. "Darla I have to go." he kisses her cheek "I'll see you later"  
Darla frowns watching Angel hurry out of the restuarant 'Something is up with him. I swear it has something to do with that kid.'  
  
Hour later  
Angel enters the house to find the stereo blaring. He walks into the livingroom where he finds Dawn dancing around. He smiles watching as she dances 'God she's beautiful' he takes in her short shorts and cropped tank top 'What am I thinking? Its Dawn'  
Dawn stops dancing when she notices Angel standing there "Angel" she says surprised "I thought you were working late" she says turning off the stereo  
"I was going too but I changed my mind." he tosses his suit jacket on the couch "How was school?"  
"Good but way too long"  
"I know the feeling" he smiles sitting on the couch  
Dawn sits beside him "Long day huh?"  
"Definately" he groans  
"What do you want for dinner?" she asks  
"Your cooking?" he asks surprised  
"Its my night to cook" she reminds  
"Let's see what we have around and we'll make dinner together" he says patting her leg  
Dawn grins "We haven't made dinner together in a while"  
"I know. We've been off in our own directions lately" he says apologetically "I'm sorry"  
Dawn gives him a smile "Its OK. Come on lets go scour the freezer for something to eat." she grabs his hand pulling him to his feet  
  
Hour later  
Angel looks at Dawn as she cuts vegetables for their salad "Have you talked to your father?" he asks  
Dawn starts at his question her finger sliding over the blade "Ow" she yelps  
Angel goes to her side "You OK?"  
Dawn nods sucking on her finger "Cut myself"  
Angel grabs a paper towel wrapping it around her finger "Sit down" he instructs  
Dawn sits on the stool watching as Angel grabs a bandaid out of the drawer  
"Want to tell me about it?" he asks unwrapping the paper towel  
"My bastard father got married"  
Hearing the pain in her voice Angel frowns "What's wrong with that?"  
"After he called I did some checking. I found the announcement in the newspaper. He told me it was a last minute thing. It wasn't... the bastard had been engaged for six months." she looks away "She's a couple years older than you"  
"Dawn he probably had his reasons for not telling you"  
Dawn stands reaching into her pocket she removes a piece of paper "Here read it"  
Angel unfolds the paper to find a print out of a engagement announcement. He reads through it then looks at Dawn "I'm sorry Dawn" he hugs her  
Dawn hugs him back "My father ignore my existance that isn't new. I don't know why this hurts."  
"He's your Dad. He shouldn't be like this"  
Dawn sniffles "He has only a few more months of child support before he can totally shove me into the shadows"  
Angel kisses the top of her head "It'll be OK"  
Dawn pulls back wiping at her tears "I know" she gives Angel a small smile kissing his cheek "Thank you Angel... for everything"  
Angel turns his head so their lips are inches apart. He wipes away her tears "I'm here for you Dawn... always"  
Dawn nods her eyes locked on his "I know" after a few seconds she swallows "We should uh get back to making dinner"  
"Uh yeah" Angel pulls away  
  
Few weeks later  
"Dawn what's going on?" Lauren demands following her frantic best friend into the girls bathroom  
Dawn checks each stall then leans against the sink looking at her friend "Lauren you have to swear to me you won't tell anyone"  
Lauren frowns at Dawn's tone "You know I won't tell"  
Dawn closes her eyes taking a deep breath "I'm late" she opens her eyes meeting her friend's gaze  
Lauren stares at her "What? When? Who?"  
"I'm two weeks late"  
"When did you?" Lauren asks  
"Last month."  
"Who?"  
Dawn shakes her head  
"You don't know?!" Lauren yelps  
"I know" Dawn snaps "trust me I know"  
"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" Lauren asks  
"No"  
"Let's skip and get you one"  
Dawn swallows nodding  
  
Hour later  
Dawn closes her eyes "Oh god"  
"It'll be OK Dawn" Lauren says  
"I can't be pregnant" Dawn looks at the indicator stunned  
"Second opinion?"  
"It has to be a mistake" Dawn says desperately  
"Those things are pretty accurate"  
Dawn tosses the test in the garbage can. She takes out her cellphone dialling information "Hi I need the number to Planned Parenthood. Yes please connect me." after a moment she speaks "Hi I need to make an appointment. Oh yeah I'll take it. Thanks. Uh Dawn Summers. Thanks" she hangs up  
"Well?"  
"They had a last minute cancellation at Planned Parenthood. Lauren will you go with me?"  
"Sure" Lauren gives her friend a comforting smile  
"The appointment is in half an hour"  
  
2 hours later  
"Well Miss Summers you are indeed pregnant. Do you know who the father is?"  
"Yes"  
"You have options"  
"I can't have a baby" Dawn says sadly  
"Don't you think you should discuss this with the father?"  
"He's in love with someone else." Dawn whispers  
"We have a 48 hour wait for abortions"  
Dawn nods "I'm not going to change my mind"  
"We suggest you have someone pick you up after the procedure"  
"I will"  
"You can make an appointment at the front desk"  
Dawn nods standing she walks out of the exam room going to the front desk  
"Need an appointment?"  
Dawn nods  
"The next opening is Thursday afternoon at 3."  
"I'll take it"  
"Be sure to have someone here to take you home"  
"I will" Dawn takes the appointment card offered "Thanks" she shoves it in her pocket walking out to the waitingroom where Lauren is sitting  
"Ready?" Lauren asks  
Dawn nods following her friend outside  
Once in the car Lauren looks at her friend "So?"  
"I can't have a baby"  
"Your having an abortion"  
"I have no choice" Dawn sighs "Lauren will you come with me?"  
"Of course I will. Are you sure you don't want Angel to be there?"  
Dawn looks away "He can't know ever"  
Lauren gasps "Oh my God. Dawn is it Angel's?"  
Dawn nods reluctantly  
"Dawn why don't you tell him? Angel's an adult. He could take care of you and the kid."  
"He loves Buffy. If anyone found out there would be trouble. He could get arrested. They'd accuse him of rape." she looks at Lauren "It wasn't. It was comfort... a one time thing. I don't want him to get into trouble over a one time thing."  
"Dawn its his kid too."  
"I'm not doing this for only me. I'm doing this for all of us" Dawn swallows "Lauren he'll get into trouble. If I keep this child it might not have a father. I can't do that to my child... or too Angel."  
"Dawn are you in love with Angel?" Lauren inquires  
Dawn sighs "I love him so much Lauren. I don't want to hurt him but I have no choice."  
"Dawn you know I'll be there for you."  
"Thank you"  
"Do you want me to drop you off at home?"  
Dawn shakes her head "My car is at school"  
  
Couple hours later  
Dawn sits on the shower floor silently crying as she hugs herself rocking. "Oh God. I'm sorry... so sorry" she whispers  
  
Evening  
Angel looks at Dawn moving her food around her plate absently "Dawn is there something you want to talk about?"  
Dawn looks at him shaking her head  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. May I be excused? I got a ton of homework to do"  
"Sure" Angel watches as Dawn carries her plate to the sink "Dawn if you want to talk... I'm here" he offers  
Dawn nods giving him a weak smile "I know"  
Angel watches as Dawn leaves the kitchen 'Something is going on with her.'  
  
Thursday Evening  
Dawn settles on her bed wincing slightly at the pain. She opens her journal  
i 'I went through with it. If Angel ever found out... he'd never forgive me. Maybe one day I'll tell him... he deserves to know the truth. I don't think he'll forgive me but maybe he'll understand.' /i  
Dawn closes her journal laying down she curls up "I hope he will" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
2 months later  
"Angel why aren't we getting serious?" Darla asks suddenly  
Angel glances at the blond "A lot of reasons. One biggest is that last time you cheated on me."  
"Angel that was a long time ago. I think I've made up for it"  
Angel sighs "Darla I really don't want to discuss this"  
"Why not?" her eyes narrow "You don't want her to hear this do you" she accusses  
"I don't want to discuss it Darla." he says angrily "It has nothing to do with Dawn"  
"Oh come on Angel. We've known each other for a long time. I know when your lying"  
"Leave it alone Darla" he stands moving away from her  
"I knew her moving in would come between us" Darla says angrily  
"No you came between us Darla. Your need to control everything. You were the one who lied and cheated. My relationship with Dawn has nothing to do with us."  
"What and the Princess hasn't lied?"  
"ENOUGH" Angel says angered at Darla's tone "Just go Darla. I don't want to discuss this with you or anyone"  
Darla stands striding to the door "You know Angel everyone even the Princess lies." she slams out of the house  
Angel winces at her tone  
At the top of the stairs Dawn unconsciously touches her middle 'My secret would devestate Angel' she blinks back tears  
  
A week later  
Darla sits in her office looking at the papers before her a small smile appearing "This will destroy Angel's opinion of that brat. How'd you find it?"  
"She didn't cover her tracks." the man shrugs  
Darla nods "I have one more job for you." she grabs a piece of paper writting Angel's address "Take these to Angel's place. He should be home now. Don't tell him who sent you"  
"I won't" the man assures taking the envelope of pictures and paperwork "it'll be done in an hour"  
"Good" Darla leans back in her chair regarding the man 'this will bring him back to me'  
  
The House  
Angel sighs hearing the doorbell rings. He runs his fingers through his hair standing he goes to the door opening it to find a man standing there. "Yes?"  
"You Angel?"  
"Yes"  
"Here" the man hands Angel the envelope  
"Who's it from?" Angel asks  
"Don't know." the man lies "found it outside my office with your name and address."  
"Uh thanks" Angel closes the door. He enters the livingroom sitting down he opens the envelope removing some pictures and documents. He frowns seeing Dawn's face in the picture. He reads through the paperwork realizing there from a doctor's office. "Oh my God" he says realizing what he's reading.  
  
11PM  
Dawn enters the kitchen to find Angel staring into space with a drink in hand "Bad day?" she asks  
"When were you going to tell me Dawn?"  
"Tell you what?" she asks  
"Someone dropped these off earlier" he shoves the papers before her  
Dawn takes a closer look at the papers paling when she realizes what they are "Angel" she trails off hugging her middle  
Angel closes his eyes "Was it mine Dawn?" as her silence he opens his eyes to see her eyes downcast "Why Dawn? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant... with my child?!"  
"I wanted too but I-I couldn't" she says her voice breaking "I was scared"  
"Scared? Dawn you know I'd do anything for you." he swallows "Why?"  
"I had no choice. If anyone found out that I was pregnant by you..." she pauses "I couldn't risk you getting in trouble. I didn't want to raise a baby on my own."  
"So you gave up on finding a way to keep it" he says angrily "I would have found a way Dawn. I would never have abandoned my own blood"  
Dawn winces "I had reasons Angel"  
"Like what? There is no reason you could give me that would make me understand why you could do this." he says his voice rising "That was my child as well Dawn"  
"You think I wanted too?!" Dawn exclaims angrily "Other than risk you in jail I had so many other fears. I didn't want what happened to me to end up on my own child"  
"I would never have done what your father has"  
"Angel what if one of us had accidentally spilled how the child ended up existing. Do you have any idea what its like to hear your own parent call you a mistake?!" she blinks back tears  
"I would never say that to my child. You know that"  
"I know" she wipes away her tears "There are so many reasons Agnel. I know you don't believe me"  
"You are the only person I've trusted to tell me the truth Dawn" he stands walking past her  
Dawn swallows watching as Angel walks to the door she hugs herself "Angel"  
Angel pauses  
"I'm sorry Angel. I never wanted to hurt you"  
"Well you did Dawn. You may not have meant too but you did" he continues walking out of the kitchen  
Dawn gives into the tears sinking to the floor she sobs  
Angel enters his own room sitting on his bed he rests his head in his hands tears falling  
  
Next Morning  
Angel enters the kitchen turning on the coffee maker he notices a note on the counter. He picks it up beginning to read  
i 'Dear Angel,  
I meant what I said last night... I am sorry for not telling you I was pregnant. I wanted to but I couldn't. I am so sorry for hurting you I never wanted that... ever.  
I know you'll never forgive me... I still haven't forgiven myself. I did what I thought was best for everyone. If I could take back what I did I would in a second... but I can't.  
I'm sorry Angel more than you think.  
Love always, Dawn' /i  
Angel smiles faintly he closes the note. He makes his way upstairs knocking on Dawn's door "Dawn" he calls before entering. He frowns finding the drawers open and clothes strewn about. "Dawn" he calls louder heading into her bathroom to find her make-up gone. "Dawn" he slides to the floor his head in his hands "I'm sorry Dawn"  
  
Week Later  
"Hello?"  
At the familiar voice Dawn smiles "Angel"  
"Dawn? Where are you?" Angel demands  
"I'm fine"  
"Dawn come home"  
"Not yet. I'm not ready. I need to think"  
Angel sighs "Dawn... I miss you."  
Dawn closes her eyes "I miss you too"  
Angel rubs the back of his neck "Dawn... you were right"  
Dawn winces "I don't want to talk about it"  
"Dawn..." he pauses "If you need anything call"  
"I will"  
"Check in every once in a while" he requests  
" 'kay" she closes her eyes "Angel?"  
"Yeah"  
Dawn swallows "Never mind... I gotta go" she says hurriedly. She hangs up "I love you" she whispers tears falling  
Angel stares at the phone "I miss you Dawnie" 


End file.
